Zumorito Fugouka
Zumorito Mikatekikatoji '(ジョン, ''Mikatekikatoji Zumorito) and also known to many Shinigami of his era as 'The Legendary Shinigami '(伝奇的過去帳, Denkiteki No Shinigami) ''is the 4th seated officer of the 1st Division next to Genshiro Okikiba, and under Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.[1] Appearance Zumorito's most distinctive features: the cold hard eyes, the thick and messy hair, the green tank top and spandex shorts, and that awesome laugh that would never seem to go without. A man in late 20's with good physical stature for his body in his age. Although his shinigami age is almost about 250 years old for the current time. He wears the traditional Shihakushō, and wears an almost Captain's haori draped over his shoulders, much like one would a cape, mimicking his mentor Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.[1] Even though, Zumorito is almost misinterpreted by other fellow shinigami members as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Written in the back of his Captain-like haori is ( 4th Seat Officer ). Personality He is actually a very kind-hearted young man who keeps his emotions reined in while fighting. On many occasions, Zumorito espouses the philosophy that being emotional on the battlefield will only result in heartbreak, so soldiers like him need to be able to fight without caring about their opponents. However, he believes that there's nothing wrong with showing emotion in normal situations. The most important philosophy to Zumorito's life, however, is the one his father espouses: That the best way to live life is by one's emotions. He is the most skilled and focused in combat with his cold, stoic demeanor seems more fitting for a battle hardened veteran. Just like Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He views the laws, regulations and traditions of Soul Society as part of his own personality. He has almost much more excitement than his fellow comrades when the Captain-Commander himself helds a tea session for the 1st division members every month. Seemingly, he obeys it without flaws or hints of hesitation. But one thing he assures himself is when such time comes, if he commits such serious crimes against Soul Society, he said '" If such treason or betrayal i will made in Seireitei or in Soul Society... one thing I ask for my Punishment is Death! ". '-- kneeling down to his own knees, facing his Captain for his utmost respect and loyalty.'' When he was a Human (a normal Highschool Student), Zumorito's teenage-life is much more focused on studying (Reading Books from the Library in a day-to-day basis with quiteness and peace; SIGN: "'''Do not Disturb"). Almost making himself top-in-class every year in Karakura High School, but he doesn't brag it that much. History >>>> Coming Soon. Synopsis >>>> Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Back then at Soul Society, Zumorito was trained personally by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as one of his own unique student who has awakened his Combat Instincts in Shinigami Academy, that he mastered-well the art of sword fighting technique known as Zanjutsu. '''His skills in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to strike an enemy continously without stopping. ( '''Not yet to be proven ). Even now, as a 4th seated officer of his Division. He was able to easily fight a captain-level like Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in equal footing during the latter trainings set-up in the Division HQ. A feat even his fellow members and master was astonished!. ( Not yet to be proven ). *'Iaidō Master: B'attōjutsu (抜刀術 "art of drawing the sword"). He is skilled and knowledgeable in the art of Iaidō, being able to draw and resheath his zanpakuto (nodachi noted in its size) in rapid-succession in less than a second, as well as defeat unsuspecting opponents quite easily by using his natural superhuman speed in using this technique. But he performs this skill with great precision of strikes and enough concentration to fully initiate B'''attōjutsu. 'Vast Spiritual Power' (''Lightning Type Reiatsu''): Not known to many but, He has tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami. But due to its power, Zumorito maintains his reiatsu in a lieutenant-level so that it will not compromise his fellow shinigami comrades to be hurt by his spiritual force. But during his struggles on controlling his power, he exerts electrical discharge (the boltsof lightning) in his body, and accompanied by loud noises of shock waves known as '''thunder. Flash Steps Master: He is also seen to be experienced in the art of Shunpo, he seems to be moving effortlessly using this technique due to his natural superhuman speed and reflexes. Capable of almost teleporting back and forth from a location-to-location without a sign of fatigue or exhaustion. Sixth Sense (Extra Sensory Perception): A unique and in-born capabilities that Zumorito inherited from his father. This gift involves reception of information not gained through the recognized physical senses but sensed with the mind, mainly inheriting such abilities like: clairaudience, clairvoyance, and precognition. That he can easily foresee incoming enemy attacks, and evades them effortlessly; making him a perceptive combatant during fights. Combat Instincts: 'It was mentioned by his mentor Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. During his training at Shinigami Academy, Zumorito's determination to learn the sword fighting style of 'Zanjutsu , '''tapped his innate skills of fighting the ''so-called Killer Instinct. A unique talent that students born with can easily attain unusual fighting capabilities, that were never meant to be learned from harsh training nor practice. People with such gift has a primal mentality that surges to their consciousness and turns them into a vicious fighter. Capable of overpowering their opponents during combat without notice. Hakuda Expert(The Art of Hand-to-Hand Combat): 'Although rarely used, he has skill in Hakuda, being able to fight hollows by himself with his hands alone, as well as fighting seated officers with ease. '''Kido Expert: '''He uses it rarely on occassions, but still can use mid-level Kido's without incantations in battles, still maintaining its potential power. Although, his battledata states his knowledge in Kido is much fair. Zanpakutō '''Genshu '(ルーラー, Ruler): Genshu's spirit resembles a man who wears a traditional samurai clothing, white skin and black colored eyes, his long silver hair, were always well groomed. His height stands about 5' 7 to 5' 11 while his weight is about 150 to 160 pounds and on his waist he carry his beloved sword kamui. His past is shriveled in mystery, he mentioned it to Zumorito that he was once a sword-for-hire, living as an assassin. However, his brother, who hoped Genshu would quit his dishonorable line of work, disguised himself as Genshu's target. Genshu failed to recognize him and killed him. Realizing that he killed his own brother, he quit his profession and decided to take his swordsmanship seriously by honing his mind. He has an obsession with powerful swords, and is particularly obsessed with the Star Dragon Sword. Genshu is a wise samurai, a man with great skills in handling swords, a calm brave and strong person. With such wisdom beyond his years that has come from the many battles he has fought in his life. Genshu mentioned that Zumorito's Inner world consists of natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests. Giving him a good place for training, concentration, rest and relaxation, were sometimes Genshu and Zumorito seen having a good chit-chat conversations in life. Making Zumorito and Genshu a good example of strong bonds of Shinigami-Zanpakuto relationship. Before Zumorito became a Shinigami, Genshu seems to be akward during his first encounter with his master. Most of their fights consist of a deathmatch, Genshu materializes himself for short periods of time to continue their foregoing ultimate duels. Still, Genshu applauded his master's determination to succumbed him. But he, voluntarily accepted his master as his ownself. Reaching Zumorito to achieved his Bankai around 100 years before the current time, stated by Genshu that he is proud to be His Master's own soul and Zanpakuto. Genshu's sealed state is a nodachi sword featuring : 5 feet 1 inches overall with a full tang blade that measures 40" long which continues an extra 23 inch into the handle. The diameter of the steel tsuba is 3.25 inches and it is hand made. The leather braided handle and matching leather braided scabbard, with a back strap, and high gloss dark brown polish paint finish the sweeping look of this absolutely superb sword!. He mainly carries his Zanpakuto on his back with a strap similar to Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya . *Shikai: Genshu is released by the command '" Tear! " '(鉤裂き, Yabureme). In Shikai, it takes form just like a Scimitar sword with exaggerated changes. With no proper tsuba, its deep curved blade with sharp edges, the handle were designed by perfect circle lines between the hilt. The blade has engraved markings written in kanji as:(和平皆無候所戦争, Peace is nothing but a result of War!). ''Shikai Special Abilities: Genshu is a Melee-type Zanpakuto with only one special ability that is to re-change its weapon to any size and shape. Making it a versatile weapon in any given situations. But, sadly his Zanpakutō has one flaw -- that is has no special technique like: Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. *'Bankai': Raion Genshu '(ライオンルーラー, ''Lion Ruler or Ruler of Lions). To activate his Bankai, Zumorito points his Zanpakutō upwards to the sky, then stating its name. Upon activation, the blue sky turns to dark as of thunder-clouds form, with dust-winds blows in any direction. Just like an incoming storm approaches, then sudden flashes of lightning shoots in-and-out of the grounds. Then, the final strike of lightning rushes down to the Zanpakutō. As the charge of electrical energies flow into the sword, it glows so brightly. That anyone in the vicinity is caught by the shockwaves of white light. After that blast of light dissipates. Zumorito's appearance drastically changes, transforming him almost angel-like features: Spawning 2 beautiful angel wings, white clothes with a cross connecting the inner-outer attire, a purple scarf covering much of his mouth, armored gloves and greaves. And then, he creates another copy of his sword holding two-identical Zanpakutō's ( making him a dual-type ambidextrous swordsman ). {C}{C}'''Bankai Special Ability: Zumorito's fighting capabilities is magnified, and bolster his battle-oriented skills that acquires him special abilities adept for melee-to-ranged combat situations. *'Enhanced Strength': Boosts Zumorito's fighting strength to the extremes; the he is capable to unleash a single-stroke sword attack into the ground creating monstrous shockwaves that can nearly wipe every land or area with such great force. *'Enhanced Endurance: '''Zumorito is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, or without any sign of injuries sustained during battle. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased by lethal sword attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': In addition to his remarkable resilience, Zumorito possesses remarkable durability by being able to withstand an onslaught of enemy attacks and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. *'Ikazuchi Kikou (雷鎧 , Thunder Armour): With his Lightning Type reiatsu: He creates powerful magnetic-field barriers of pure electrical energies within his body to intensify his defence; capable of enduring powerful blows of any sword or physical attacks. And can deflect or negate some high-level kido's without getting injured. *'Raijin '(雷神 , Thunder God): The dual-wielded Zanpakutō is amplified by his lightning powers, empowering its cutting ability. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blades can easily cut through anything it touches. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current flow; which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. *'Raion No Kiba '(ライオン牙, Lion's Fang): Zumorito's crosses his blade, then suddenly charges his spiri tual energy into an orb, between the center of the Zanpakutō. In an instant, blasts forward two-dual fanglike energy in a straight direction. Nearly, capable of large-scale destruction to the target or its path. Similar to: Ichigo's Getsuga Tesho, but is spiritually-compressed form. *'Ittou No Sabaki '(刃判定 , Blade of Judgement): Holds his Zanpakuto between his chest, he summons f ive identical swords moving in a clockwise direction surrounding him. Then, raises his sword high above calling the power of the sword to blasts down his enemy with tremendous bolts of lightning; similar to: (much like passing a final verdict to a criminal). *'''Sanryoukyouken Taihou (プリズムキャノン砲 , Prismatic Blade-Cannon): A magnified-upgrade to Blade of Judgements version with much power and greater radius of effect. The technique requires lots of spiritual energies to perform. Where as: The seven identical swords shall arise around Zumorito, bolts of lightnings will shoot from the outwards blades towards the middle one in the shape of a pentagram and rise to the sky, creating a tremendous shockwaves. In which, this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity. *'Bankai( 2nd Form): Ranmyaku No Genshu '(ライオンカオス , Ruler of Chaos): In this state of h is 2nd form of Bankai; Zumorito's appearance changes dramatically to his darkest side. Transforming his body into a terrible demon (Spawing Gargoyle-like Wings spread on his back, his hair grows much more longer and is tied in a pony-tail, His eyes glows, potruding demon-like horns re-emerges on his forehead, and his body structure grows muscular and massive; with arcane-like tatoos allover as well, and his Zanpakutō changes its appearance into a Warglaives). His uncontrollable-rage darkens everything and anything in its path. Engulfing the battleground with leaks of dark spiritual energies of black lightning; empowered by his pure hatred and despair, that is darker than anyone has ever seen. {C}Bankai (2nd form) Special Ability: This transformation is opposite to his Bankai (1st state - Angel Form). Everything is altered to its appearance, reiatsu and weaponry. Making his Shinigami state becomes otherworldly, still he maintains his 1st state Bankai abilities apparently to be the same. *'Gunryo No Gureibu'(戦争仮面ラ , Warglaives): His Zanpakutō evolves in much great er-state, his Scimitar-like weapons is morphed. Changing it into a double-sided glaive, similar to crescent-moon with arcane-markings. The Warglaives empowers everything that Zumorito has. Doubles everything in its Demon state, even his physical attacks are empowered by black lightning reiatsu that disintegrates anything. (' Note: The 2nd Bankai has a similar effects as of Ichigo's Mugetsu, except for the darkening the sky stuff, but the power as well isn't the same. )'